Jelma
by sasannisa
Summary: Termangu seiring waktu/Menunggu sejak masa lalu/Dalam lubang ambigu/Entah sembunyi entah menanti


**Saat ditugaskan sekolah agar membuat puisi untuk ujian praktik, saya panik karena sejujurnya saya tidak begitu ahli membuat rangkaian syair atau semacamnya. Belum lagi jika tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ditulis.**

**Lalu, begitu saya nonton CCS (biasalah ya, refreshing di sela-sela ujian) saya langsung mendapat inspirasi. Mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu norak ya bahasanya hehe. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own this poem.**

**Hint: Sudut pandang diambil dari perspektif Yue.**

**JELMA**

Jiwaku goyah  
Bagai bertahan di reruntuhan  
Terombang-ambing  
Berdiri tanpa pijak

Bayang-bayang kabur  
Benak memudar  
Remang pandangan  
Semua kelabu dalam eksistensi

Kasad tak jelas  
Tak berarti berkarsa  
Untuk apa berada?  
Bilamana segan bersua

Aku rembulan  
Enggan hadir dengan sempurna  
Peneranganku lembayung  
Pelitaku hilang

Termangu seiring waktu  
Menunggu sejak masa lalu  
Dalam lubang ambigu  
Entah sembunyi entah menanti

Kemudian penopang itu muncul  
Menangkapku dari kejaran sepi  
Merdeka ku dari ajal  
Kembali diriku utuh

Azam kini jelas  
Wujud tak lagi siluet  
Sergapan kelam...  
Kini longsor, meluruh

Engkau matahari,  
Bagai akar serabut  
Megah, kokoh, berdikari  
Menjelmakanku dalam reinkarnasi

**YAH! Bagaimana? Karena saya bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan kata yang repetitif, saya sampai browse KBBI online buat cari apa sinonim atau kata yang mendekati 'tujuan' dan 'maksud' dan hasil yang saya dapat adalah: kasad, karsa, dan azam. Tapi karsa sendiri ternyata memiliki arti seperti 'kehendak' atau mungkin dalam bahasa inggrisnya 'will' atau 'wish'.**

**Saya ingin berbagi dengan pembaca semua tentang arti sebenarnya dari puisi ini (mungkin bagi penggemar Yue/Yukito-Toya langsung mengerti isinya, hehe). Puisi ini menggambarkan perasaan atau bisa dibilang kondisi Yue begitu sumber kekuatannya mulai melemah karena Clow Reed sendiri sudah almarhum. Meskipun sudut pandang saya ambil dari Yue, di alinea kedua saya ambil sudut pandang dari Yukito akan situasi yang ia alami. Mengapa saya tulis kelabu? Karena, kelabu adalah pencampuran dari hitam dan putih sehingga melukiskan kebingungan Yukito yang **_**clueless**_** tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.**

**Kemudian di alinea ketiga, kembali ke Yue's POV. Disini digambarkan betapa rentannya hidup Yue begitu sumber kekuatannya hilang sehingga membuat Yue enggan berhadapan dengan kenyataan: mendapatkan majikan baru yaitu Sakura (Untuk apa berada? Bilamana segan bersua).**

**Di alinea keempat, pasti terlihat jelas bahwa Yue memang rembulan. Tapi layaknya rembulan asli, Yue butuh sumber cahaya untuk terlihat atau bahkan dianggap, dan karena **_**magic source**_** (diibaratkan sebagai sumber cahaya) miliknya sudah tidak ada, ia jadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sepenuhnya (Enggan hadir dengan sempurna). Lalu sebagaimana bulan sebenarnya, jika sumber cahayanya tidak jelas, penerangannya terhadap bumi pun jadi meredup (Peneranganku lembayung).**

**Di alinea kelima, kenapa saya tulis **_**Entah sembunyi entah menanti**_**? Karena dalam kondisi yang rumit seperti itu, Yue sesungguhnya masih bimbang antara mau **_**move on **_**dari Clow Reed atau tidak.**

**Di alinea keenam, dikisahkan Toya telah memberinya sumber kekuatan baru sehingga Yue tidak jadi **_**disappear**_** (Merdeka ku dari ajal/Kembali diriku utuh). Bersambung ke alinea ketujuh, karena sudah menerima kekuatannya kembali, tujuan yang membuat Yue ragu jadi jelas (Episode 65 dimana Toya menyuruh Yue untuk menjaga adiknya sekaligus dirinya sendiri untuk Yukito).**

**Di alinea kedelapan, matahari yang saya maksud bukanlah Kerberos. Benar sih, Kerberos memang diibaratkan sebagai matahari, tapi konteksnya disini bermaksud: matahari merupakan sumber cahaya a.k.a sumber kekuatan bulan. Selain itu, matahari adalah pusat tata surya jadi menurut saya, **_**somehow **_**ia ikut menyokong alam semesta.**

**Di kalimat akhir, **_**Menjelmakanku dalam reinkarnasi **_**menggambarkan Yue yang tadinya sudah di ambang ajal seakan hidup kembali karena mendapat **_**magic source **_**baru dari Toya.**


End file.
